


Harvest

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Not beta'd.Sequel toUnder the tree





	Harvest

Some weeks had passed and they were busy bringing the harvest in. It was hard work and everybody helped, they all wanted to make sure they had enough supplies to last the winter. Since the big ritual, the weather had been great, with just enough rain to water the crops, so there was lots to do. 

Merlin was angry, though. He cut the corn stalks with more force than necessary and tried to keep a frown off his face. Arthur had once again refused to be part of this. They could have used an additional pair of hands and on top of it, he had to endure the teasing of the other blokes about having married not a prince, but a princess. 

The sun was up high in the sky and sweat was trickling down his back and face. Straightening up for a moment, Merlin used his sleeve to wipe his face when he saw the women of the village approaching. Some of them were working on the fields along with the men, the others had prepared lunch for them. 

Merlin blinked. Could it be? Nah, the sun must be playing tricks on his mind. But no, amongst the women, carrying the biggest basket, was Arthur. He couldn't help it, a wide smile took over his face. 

As they all sat under the trees in the shade, Merlin felt giddy. Even though he hadn't worked on the field with them, Arthur had participated in an important activity. 

Happily, he bit into the slice of bread that was so fresh that it basically fell apart on his tongue.

Nola smiled at him. "Arthur made this."

Everyone who heard her say this stopped chewing and looked at Arthur.

"I didn't make it, I was just there when Nola made it." Arthur said defensively. 

"You took over the bigger part of the preparations and helped form the loaves. Next time we bake, you can do it on your own." She beamed. 

While Arthur was busy denying that he had such a skill and insisting that he couldn't bake without someone who knew what they were doing by his side, a warm, fuzzy feeling took over Merlin's chest which made it difficult to eat. 

"It's actually not bad." Matthew announced and reached for another slice. 

The other men agreed, but Merlin found Arthur shyly looking at him. Taking another bite, Merlin nodded. He loved the wide smile that showed on Arthur's face. 

When the left-overs were packed up and the women were about to go back to the village, Arthur hung around. 

"Have you ever baked before?" Merlin smiled. 

Shaking his head, Arthur shrugged. "No, but it looked like fun."

"So you baked and came here because baking is fun?" Merlin grinned. 

"It was so boring in the village. Everyone is so busy, even the children had things to do." Arthur shrugged again. "And I like to eat, too." A small grin showed on his face.

"It was the best bread I've ever had." Merlin meant it. It hadn't tasted different from any of the breads they made and yet, it was a lot better knowing that Arthur had helped make it. "Thank you."

They stood about a bit awkwardly and Arthur looked at the sickle Merlin was holding. 

"Is this being handled like a sword?"

Merlin laughed. "It's our sword to fight the army of corn stalks."

Arthur chuckled. "Looks like it. Do you have a spare one?"

Blinking, it took Merlin a moment to process what this question meant. A wide smile split his face as he went to get a sickle for Arthur.


End file.
